


Rest (Interlude)

by safe_haven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hospitals, Light Angst, Worried Tony Stark, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safe_haven/pseuds/safe_haven
Summary: - TW; mentions of hospital"Peter, look at me. Can you hear me?"In which Peter gets hurt being a hero.





	Rest (Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> TW; hospitals 
> 
> 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵

* * *

 

Peter woke with a start to find himself in an unfamiliar environment. He was lying in a bed that was not his own, bones aching, surrounded by whitewashed walls. Panic crept into his throat, but it quickly subsided when he noticed his Aunt May sitting next to him. He breathed a sigh of relief, sinking into the clean sheets.

“Where am I?” he whispered to her, taking in the scene around him. May sat forward, taking Peter’s hand in hers. She seemed strangely at peace. 

“There was a bad guy,” she explained quietly. Everything about her was soft; her voice, her touch, her smile. “You saved us, Pete. But you got hurt during it. Don’t worry. You’re going to be okay.” She pushed locks of hair off of his damp forehead.

Peter nodded, closing his eyes against the pounding in his head. With his aunt close at his side, he fell back into a deep, easy sleep.

. . .

When he came to the second time, he was being rushed somewhere. Blinding white lights streaked above his head. He could vaguely make out the figures of four people around him, pushing him onward. A frantic buzz started at the base of his skull, spreading through his limbs and making his hands shake.

“What’s going on?” he asked. His voice was loud but distorted and barely understandable. He heard someone shout, _He doesn’t know where he is!_ He struggled to push himself into a sitting position, and a hand fell heavily on his shoulder, shoving him back down. “Where’s Mr. Stark?” he cried. “Where’s Aunt May?”

 _He wants May. He wants May,_ a voice said. _The wounds have opened up._

Suddenly, he heard the sound of metal doors being opened, and he was in a darker room. “It’s okay, Peter. You’re going to be okay.” An overload of senses and stimuli overtook him, and a rubber mask was being clamped over his nose and mouth. The last thing he remembered was the air tasting sweet on his tongue. And then everything went black.

. . .

_“Kid, what are you doing?”_

_Peter was hanging upside down from the ceiling, his mask off and tufts of his hair falling below in a comic manner. He grinned at Tony, laughing at the expression on the man’s face._

_“Get down from there.”_

_Peter sighed dejectedly, swinging down from the roof and landing on the floor. He expected to see an angry Tony, but instead, he found a happy one. “God, what am I gonna do with you?” Tony asked, pulling Peter in for a hug. He ruffled his hair sweetly before holding Peter back at arm’s length. He examined him for any injuries he may have acquired since the last time they saw each other._

_Seeing that there were none to be found, Tony yanked him back in for another hug. Peter felt warm and happy and light._

_. . ._

The third time Peter woke up, it took him a while to open his eyes. Once he did, he heaved a sigh. He was in the same room as before: white walls; soft, clean sheets. He tried to move his arm but found it hooked to an IV. He flinched at the implication of a needle in him.

Just as he was about to start yelling for Aunt May again, he noticed someone sitting by his bed.

Tony Stark.

“You gave us a good scare, kid,” Tony said, once he realized that Peter had acknowledged his presence. “But you saved a lot of people.” He patted Peter’s arm, an awkward show of affection.

Peter swallowed, taking in a deep, shuddering breath.

“Where’s Aunt May?”

He suddenly realized how exhausted he was. Fatigue seeped through his bones, and he rested his head against the pillow. He let the tension release from his shoulders.

“Oh, kid. You don’t know, do you?” Peter looked at Tony, who was watching him with concerned, sad eyes.

“Don’t know what?”

Tony sighed, bowing his head and collecting himself before he had to face Peter.

“Your Aunt May...she died in the accident. Peter, kid, I’m so sorry.”

Peter blinked once. Then twice. Then, he began to shake his head.

“No, no, she’s not dead. I swear, she’s not dead. She’s _not,_ I know she’s not.”

Tony sighed, laying his hand on Peter’s arm to steady him. “I know this is hard, Peter. I’m so-”

“No, you don’t understand.” Peter was in hysterics now. “You don’t understand, Aunt May is alive. I saw her. She was just here.”

Tony’s eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. He leaned forward, searching intently in Peter’s frantic eyes. He squeezed his arm, trying to swallow the panic that was trying to force its way up.  
“What do you mean, she was here? Peter, what do you mean?”

Peter’s breaths were coming in bursts of short gasps now, and he turned away from Tony. Tony’s voice began to fade into the background. Then, Peter looked up. The door was opening. To his surprise and joy, Aunt May was walking in. She crossed the room to get to where he was sitting and slid into his bed.

“See?” Peter cried out. “You were wrong. She’s alive, she’s right here.”

Peter heard the distant shouting of Tony, yelling at him. _Peter, look at me. Peter, what are you saying? What are you looking at? Peter, can you hear me?_ But it all went ignored. He heard Tony yelling for the nurse.

The rest of the room faded to soft, blurry light as he focused on Aunt May.

“Are you ready to go, Peter?” she asked gently.

“Where?” He didn’t care, really, as long as May was there with him. The air began to fill with quiet, beautiful music.

 

“Don’t you see the angels?”

 

Peter looked past his aunt, into the room beyond. Sure enough, there were angels. They were dancing and rejoicing and singing. They flew in and out of a window that led to gold. A sense of relief covered Peter in a soft light, and he sighed.

“I’m ready.”

He laid his face on May’s neck. He heard a low, long noise, like a line going dead. He closed his eyes. It felt like going to sleep after a hard day.


End file.
